1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for sampling a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, a sampling apparatus for converting R, G, B analog signals as the video signal into digital signals has been known.
However, with this kind of sampling apparatus it is impossible to know the position on the picture plane of display means (for example CRT) of the video signal to which the sample point corresponds. Further, it is impossible to know which color signal is sampled.
Particularly, for a video printer, it is necessary to provide a very high speed A/D converter in order to sample the video signal within 1 field or 1 frame period. Further, the recording speed of the printer is generally not so high, so that the sampling is carried out for a plural number of fields or frames and the printing is carried out from the position which has been sampled. However, it is impossible to know the position which is now sampled or printed by the video printer or the time when the printing is finished.